Mantine (Pokémon)
|} Mantine (Japanese: マンタイン Mantain) is a dual-type introduced in Generation II. It evolves from when leveled up with a in the party. Biology Mantine is a large, manta ray-like Pokémon with wide fins and two ring-shaped marks on its back. Its back is a dark blue with a jagged outline on its wings. It has a streamer-like tail and long "antennae". Two pairs of gills are visible on its gray underside, as well as a pair of beady eyes and a small mouth. Generally, it is pictured with a attached to the underside of one wing, much like a cleaner fish. Mantine can fly 300 feet into the air if it builds up enough speed, in a similar manner to how real-life manta rays breach the surface. Mantine is mostly docile. It thrives in . In Alola, many surfers ride waves and travel between islands on the backs of Mantine. This has made it an icon in the region, being featured on souvenir postcards and posters. In the anime Major appearances A Mantine appeared in the Eevee, Where Are You Going? segment at the end of SM094, where it befriended a Eevee. By the Eevee, Where Are You Going? segment at the end of SM096, Mantine delivered Eevee to Melemele Island of the Alola region, bade farewell to it, and headed back out to sea. Other Mantine debuted in Spell of the Unown: Entei as one of the illusory Pokémon created by Molly Hale thanks to the power of the . Molly used it as her second Pokémon in her against , where it faced off against . The outcome of the battle was left unknown. Mantine made its main series debut in Mantine Overboard!, where it was seen protecting the Silver Wing. A Mantine appeared in Just Add Water, under the ownership of Dorian, owner of the unofficial . It was used to attack , defeating them with . It was later used to battle Misty's Corsola, but it lost. 's mother, Lola, owns a Mantine, which was used in her battle against Brock's Onix in A Family That Battles Together Stays Together!. It soon lost despite having the type advantage. Mantine reappeared in a fantasy in Grating Spaces!. Multiple Mantine appeared in Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea. Jack Walker used his Capture Styler on one of the Mantine passing by him, so it could help Jack get away from The Phantom during the beginning of the . They briefly reappeared in a montage in The Rise of Darkrai, which chronicled the preceding nine movies. A Mantine appeared in Steamboat Willies!, under the ownership of an who owned a ship. It helped and save the ship from falling off a waterfall. This Mantine was bigger than usual. A Mantine appeared in The Road to Humilau!, under the ownership of Marlon. It battled 's during a Gym and defeated it, but later lost to Cameron's . Multiple Mantine appeared in SM102. They were used by Ash, , and Misty to travel to Treasure Island. They were later captured by Team Rocket before being freed through the efforts of Ash and the others. Minor appearances A Mantine appeared in Snorlax Snowman. A Mantine, along with two , escorted over to and ' boat in Pokémon Heroes: Latios & Latias. Also, another one competed in the Tour de Alto Mare. A Mantine appeared in the opening sequence of Destiny Deoxys. A Mantine appeared in The Relicanth Really Can. A Mantine owned by a appeared in May, We Harley Drew'd Ya!, with a attached to it. A Mantine appeared in Following A Maiden's Voyage!. Multiple Mantine made brief cameo appearances in Giratina and the Sky Warrior. A Mantine appeared in a flashback in Bucking the Treasure Trend!, where Buck used it to swim underwater. A Mantine appeared in the opening sequence of Zoroark: Master of Illusions. A Mantine appeared in Going for the Gold!, where it was among the Pokémon seen in the . A Mantine appeared in SM099. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga a Mantine and nicknames him Tibo as he floats in the sea in Lively Lugia II. This helps him in his attempt to defeat , powered by the Gold received for flight transport. A Mantine appeared in The Last Battle XIII as one of the Pokémon sent to participate in the fight in Ilex Forest. A Mantine was one of the aquarium Pokémon seen in Archie's collection in Stick This in Your Craw, Crawdaunt I. In Lemme at 'Em, Lapras!, gives one of his Mantine from the . Multiple Mantine appeared in PS541. A Poké Ride Mantine used by Professor Burnet appeared in PASM15. A Poké Ride Mantine appeared in a flashback in PASM17. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries attach to it for scavenging its leftovers.}} |} |} |} |} |} |} out of the water from the surface of the ocean.}} |} |} out of the water from the surface of the ocean.}} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} }} |} |} }} }} }} |Shadow Pokémon|(Shadow)}}}} |} |} }} }} }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} ing in )}} , ( ing in )}} |area= }} |} |} }} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |} |} |area=Secret Storage 14, Endless Level 12, Trozei Battle, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia|area=Puel Sea, Sea of Wailord}} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area= }} |} |} |area=Beach: Challenger's Ground (Post-ending)}} |area=Variety Battle: Empoleon the Great}} |} |} |area=Distortion Island: Stage 3}} |area=Expert Stage: Stage EX45}} |area=White Ruins: Seabreeze Trail (All Areas)}} |} |} Mantine will not appear in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Blue Rescue Team until a rescue mission involving it has been completed, using a Wonder Mail code such as the following: :4 ? ? N 2 2 ... ? ? Q 6 J :H 3 ? ♂ 8 4 7 0 J N ? W :Objective: Escort to Mantine on floor 3 of Tiny Woods. In events |Gotta Catch 'Em All Station! Gust Mantine|English|United States|5|July 12 to August 8, 2002|link=List of Gotta Catch 'Em All event Pokémon#Gust Mantine}} |Gather More Pokémon! Third Campaign Mantine|Japanese|Japan|10|January 14 to 29, 2006|link=List of Gather More Pokémon! Campaign event Pokémon#Mantine}} |} Stats Base stats Generation II-VI Generation VII Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Amnesia|Psychic|Status|—|—|20}} |Haze|Ice|Status|—|—|30}} |Hydro Pump|Water|Special|110|80|5||'}} |Mirror Coat|Psychic|Special|—|100|20}} |Mud Sport|Ground|Status|—|—|15}} |Signal Beam|Bug|Special|75|100|15|†}} |Slam|Normal|Physical|80|75|20}} |Splash|Normal|Status|—|—|40}} |Tailwind|Flying|Status|—|—|15|†}} |Twister|Dragon|Special|40|100|20}} |Water Sport|Water|Status|—|—|15}} |Wide Guard|Rock|Status|—|—|10}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution with in |breed= holding |no2=226 |name2=Mantine |type1-2=Water |type2-2=Flying}} Sprites Trivia * Despite the fact that Mantine evolve from Mantyke in the presence of a , Remoraid has not been present on any of Mantine's sprites in the main series of games since Generation IV, in which this evolution method was introduced. This may be due to fact that the Remoraid used for evolution doesn't disappear after Mantine evolves from Mantyke. Origin It is similar to a , with some -like aspects. Its flying type seems to be a reference to , known as such due to their propensity for breaching. As , a Pokémon based on a rifle, often attaches to the undersides of Mantine's wings, it may also be based on a . Name origin Mantine may be a combination of manta and marine or brine. Mantain may be a combination of manta and (pronounced tain). In other languages and manta |es=Mantine|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Mantax|demeaning=From Manta and Maximum |it=Mantine|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=만타인 Mantine|komeaning=Transliteration of its Japanese name |zh_cmn=巨翅飛魚 / 巨翅飞鱼 Jùchìfēiyú|zh_cmnmeaning=From and |zh_yue=巨翅飛魚 Geuihchifēiyùh|zh_yuemeaning=From and |hi=मैनटाइन Mantine|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Мантин Mantin|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links |} Category:Shadow Pokémon in Pokémon Colosseum Category:Pokémon with cross-generational evolutions de:Mantax es:Mantine fr:Démanta it:Mantine ja:マンタイン zh:巨翅飞鱼